Hide & seek
by Onmyuji
Summary: ¿Qué tan mal podía salir un inocente juego de escondite? Para las fases 1, 2 y 3 de: El terror que habita mi piel, del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Uno

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 4,533 (según Word)._

* * *

 **Hide & seek**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 ** _Uno._**

* * *

 _Sé que puedes oírme. Abre la puerta, solo quiero jugar un poco._

* * *

—Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Observó a la pequeña con mirada temerosa y ausente, sentada sobre el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y gesto vacío, como carente de vida. La joven, de algunos 15 años, se inclinó ligeramente sobre sus rodillas, extendiendo su mano amigablemente a la cría, que no se inmutó ante su acercamiento.

—¡Miyu! ¡Es hora de almorzar! —Escuchó una voz de mujer, la de una castaña que llevaba de la mano a un niño más pequeño y se encontraba junto con una azabache que cargaba un bebé, mirando en dirección a ella y la pequeña.

Entonces la niña, de lacios y cortos cabellos castaño oscuro, se levantó del suelo, con la mirada perdida, y caminó hacia donde era llamada por su madre.

Y ella se quedó ahí, extrañada y a la expectativa, siendo vigilada recelosa por la madre de la pequeña, que con el semblante paciente pero nostálgico, la despidió con una advertencia muda.

—No le hable, señorita. Miyu es una niña rara. —Un par de chiquillos se acercaron a ella, colgándose de sus brazos y aferrándose a sus ropas, mientras una señora, con aires de angustia, se acercaba a ella, advirtiéndole.

—Dicen que está loca. —Acotó uno de los niños.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

* * *

 _No puedes dejarme esperando. Ya es muy tarde para tratar de escaparte._

* * *

—Miroku, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. —Sango se mordió la punta del dedo pulgar con angustia, mientras miraba de reojo a su marido. Él le sonrió con paciencia y le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de calmarla.

—Sé que no fue una buena figura paterna para mí, pero Mushin realmente ama a los niños. —Replicó Miroku, con tierna paciencia.

—¿Pero y qué hay de-...?

—Dejó de beber desde el día que le presentamos a las niñas. Mushin los quiere a los tres como si fueran suyos. —Luego la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos profusamente—. Créeme, estarán bien y Mushin cuidará bien de ellos. Hachi le ayudará.

—¿Qué mierda están demorando ustedes, humanos? ¡Kagome nos necesita _ya_! —Y entonces Sango y Miroku miraron al hanyou, el impaciente hombre de cabellos plateados y ropa roja cual sangre, que parecía que en cualquier momento destruiría el templo en su desesperación.

Sango se mordió el labio inferior, insegura, pero cada vez más convencida.

De dejar a sus hijos con el que era casi como un abuelo. No era su opción preferida, pero era la decisión más prudente. Al menos de momento.

 _¿Qué tenían que perder?_

Habían salido de viaje una semana atrás; se le había metido a Kagome la idea de viajar a la capital, más por diversión que por cualquier otra cosa (secretamente deseando que su hijo mitad hanyou naciera en la capital imperial), embarcándose la pequeña familia de cinco, un kitsune en plena adolescencia y la pareja del hanyou y la miko, en un viaje que duraría aproximadamente dos semanas.

Pero nadie contaba con que a mitad de camino, el alumbramiento de la miko se apresurara algunas 3 semanas más de lo previsto, obligando a todos a tomar decisiones precipitadas, de acuerdo a las necesidades que simplificaran el alumbramiento de una Kagome en medio de la nada, que aguardaba en compañía de Shippou.

—Está bien.

Y con las manitas alzadas, tres niños se despidieron de sus padres, que iban en las espaldas de un hanyou con el corazón en la garganta hasta que se alejaron.

* * *

 _Un muñeco de trapo relleno de arroz y un par de cabellos del usuario, suturado con hilo rojo. Un cuenco de agua con sal. Un cuchillo. La bañera llena de agua._

* * *

Miyu abrió los ojos muy grandes al sentirlo. Yuki estaba en el corredor, leyendo libros de poemas viejos, cuando la helada sensación le recorrió toda la nuca. Miró a su hermana y esta al instante despegó los ojos del viejo escrito (esa extraña conexión que tenían de toda la vida por ser gemelas), intercambiando las miradas en sus ojos.

—¿Sentiste eso?

—¿El qué? —Y luego regresó a su libro.

Pero la sensación fue más helada tras ese espasmo que la obligó a contener la respiración.

 _Estaba a sus espaldas._

Y cuando se giró entre los grandes estantes de libros del templo, encontró un libro que no había estado ahí antes de girarse a su hermana, tirado en el suelo.

—Miyu, ¿crees que el bebé de la tía Kagome tenga orejitas de perro como Inuyasha? —Alcanzó a escuchar que su hermana la había llamado, pero por alguna razón ajena a su propia consciencia, no fue capaz de detener sus pasos que se acercaban al libro.

Era como si algo estuviera llamándola, algo que no tenía explicación. Algo que no era capaz de entender. Y mientras veía las pastas viejas y café gastado del libro entre sus dedos, sintió de nuevo ese soplido helado en la nuca.

—¡Miyu!

Entonces se giró a ver a Yuki, que aguardaba por ella en el corredor, ahora de la mano del viejo anciano Mushin.

—¿Qué? —Su pregunta sonó exasperada mientras veía a su hermana, que de pronto pareció angustiada ante la clara tensión percibida en el cuerpo de su hermana.

—¿Está todo bien, Miyu? —A esas alturas, la voz de Mushin se escuchaba más sobria y más bonachona, como si ni una sola gota de alcohol hubiera pasado por sus labios en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Sólo me pareció sentir algo. —Dijo la pequeña, mientras aferraba el libro que acababa de descubrir entre sus pequeños brazos.

Mushin pareció genuinamente intrigado por la observación de la niña. Siendo templos como ese en que vivía tan viejos, no le sorprendería que de cuando en cuando alguna presencia ajena a la paz y pureza del lugar, fuera lo suficientemente atrevida para manchar ese sacro lugar y acechar a sus visitantes.

Y en efecto, algo raro se sentía en el ambiente. Una presencia maligna que rondaba el templo, pero no se había atrevido a ingresar o acercarse al lugar.

Se sorprendió descubriendo que Miyu era perceptiva, no así Yuki, que parecía más bien ajena a lo que fuera que su hermana gemela estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Quizás lo había heredado de su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo; ahí constaba su habilidad nata, la niña tenía talento a pesar de tener seis años y eso le causó genuina sorpresa.

—Vayan a lavarse las manos. Hachi ha preparado la cena y su hermano las espera. Pondré unos ofudas por el templo.

* * *

 _El arroz representa los órganos y sirve para atar el alma al cuerpo. El cabello y el hilo rojo representan su conexión con el usuario y la vida misma. Es preciso nombrarle, sin usar el nombre propio. El agua con sal purifica y destruye la conexión del muñeco con el usuario._

* * *

—¡Hermana! ¿Por qué no viene? —Ichiro insistió, mientras hacía un puchero y un mohín directo para su hermana. Yuki pareció exasperada, pero resolvió reanudar su arroz mientras veía la puerta que daba a los corredores de la casa, un edificio por separado del templo.

—Miyu no quiso comer. Dijo que no tenía hambre. —Explicó Mushin mientras continuaba su comida en silencio.

—Parecía angustiada porque mamá y papá no están. Sabes que Miyu se pone nerviosa cuando no están. — _«Así como ella»_ , quiso añadir, pero sabía que eso sólo pondría más nervioso a su hermanito y era lo que menos quería. Por el contrario, le explicó con toda la paciencia de la que acopio, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano menor que lució igual de inconforme que antes, pero se abstuvo de seguir replicando.

Porque ella también se ponía nerviosa, y más porque Miyu estaba extraña, quizás más angustiada que ella misma. Era de una manera que no podía explicarse. No quiso abandonar el templo en toda la tarde y se quedó en los corredores leyendo un libro que no recordaba haber visto nunca, cada vez más concentrada, cada vez más ajena a su alrededor. Hasta que el abuelo Mushin la llevó a la casa, casi contra su voluntad.

—Ichiro, ¿qué te parece si nos damos un baño en las termas que están en el bosque después de cenar?

—¿De verdad, abuelito? —Los ojitos del pequeño castaño se iluminaron mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro de oreja a oreja y luego saltó de su sitio para correr a abrazar al viejo.

—Luego podrás bañarte tú, Yuki. —Y miró paciente a la niña que observaba su sopa miso con una mueca angustiosa. Seguramente preocupada por su hermana que sólo parecía demasiado absorta en su libro.

—Esperaré a Miyu.

* * *

 _Puedo sentir tu miedo, pero quiero verlo de cerca._

* * *

Los papás de los niños no volvieron al día siguiente, ni a los que le siguieron.

Ni siquiera Shippou volvió sobre los pasos de los adultos para dar noticias de la salud de Kagome. Ni si habían decidido regresar a la aldea sin ellos o llegar a cualquier otro pueblo para recibir asistencia. O si el bebé estaba bien y tenía orejitas como Inuyasha.

Yuki comenzó a sentirse visiblemente preocupada e Ichiro también; de tal forma que Mushin resolvió mandar a Hachi en busca del grupo para obtener noticias y tranquilizar a los niños.

—¡Momo-san! —Ichiro lloriqueó desconsolado entre gritos.

—¡Miyu! ¿Qué te pasa? —Yuki saltó sobre su lugar mientras abrazaba a su ahora inconsolable hermano que lloraba con fuerza, provocando que el anciano Mushin interviniera luego de encontrarlos en el corredor.

Donde una niña alterada consolaba a su hermano y otra niña físicamente idéntica a ella, con el semblante frío e inescrutable, casi inexpresivo y sin vida, miraba el muñeco de trapo tirado en el suelo, destruido.

—Miyu destruyó a Momo-san, el muñeco de trapo de Ichiro. —Acusó Yuki sin soltar al pequeño castaño.

—¡El que hizo la tía Kagome para mí! —Ichiro lloró más fuerte mientras corría al anciano Mushin y lo abrazaba. El anciano apenas pudo agacharse lo necesario para alcanzar los bracitos del niño, y lo alzó.

—¿Miyu? —Entonces fue como si la niña hubiese reaccionado, y alzó el rostro hacia él, con un puchero en los labios y gruesas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, llenos de remordimiento.

Algo andaba mal con Miyu, pero no podía identificar qué.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. —Se disculpó la niña ahogando un sollozo—. Lo remendaré. Lo juro. —Y diciendo esto, recogió los retazos de lo que quedaba del muñeco y salió corriendo a una de las habitaciones.

Miyu era la que no parecía llevar muy bien la ausencia de sus padres. Había comido muy poco desde que llegaron, y aunque dormía toda la noche sin mayor falta, por el día se le veía apagada y triste, hasta que tomaba ese extraño libro y se sumía por completo en él.

Había dejado de jugar con Yuki e Ichiro, y su hermana comenzaba a resentirlo. A veces se encogía de hombros y decía que algo malo pasaría, poniéndolo sobre aviso y en alerta. No permitía que los niños abandonaran la casa o el templo, edificios protegidos a conciencia por sus ofudas más poderosos.

La extraña presencia se había marchado y eso de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba, pero lo que pasaba con sus niñas no. Lo que menos deseaba era que Sango o Miroku le culparan de cualquier cosa que pasara con las niñas.

Fue entonces que notó que Yuki también lloraba con angustia, temblando junto con su hermano.

Era una reacción muy exagerada por un muñeco de trapo—. Yuki, ¿Qué pasa?

—Miyu... Miyu está muy rara. Es porque Miyu es muy curiosa. Pero tengo miedo.

Hachi no regresó en los siguientes días.

* * *

 _Cuando todos dormían y se aseguró de que el abuelo Mushin dormía, Miyu se levantó de su futón y arrancó un par de cabellos de su hermana. Luego se levantó por completo y, tras asegurar al anciano monje (de aparente sueño ligero) que sólo iba al baño, corrió hasta el pequeño escondite que tenía en el pasillo, donde un muñeco de trapo, remendado a medias con hilo rojo, y un cuchillo de cocina, aguardaban por ella._

 _Y sin hacer más ruido, hizo nudos el cabello de su hermana y lo metió en el muñeco antes de rematar los puntos._

* * *

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —Miyu alzó la mirada de su libro luego de un rato inmerso en él, para descubrir a Yuki a escasos centímetros de ella, mirándole con preocupación y angustia—. ¿Te hice algo? Desde que llegamos al templo del abuelito Mushin, no quieres jugar, no quieres hacer nada conmigo e Ichiro.

Le causó una impresión muy fuerte ver a Yuki tan triste, mirándola como si tuviera muchas ganas de llorar. Ella estaba preocupada, como no recordaba haberla visto antes. Eso le provocó mucho sentimiento; así que cerró el libro en ese momento y atrapó a la otra niña en un fuerte abrazo.

En ese momento ella también sintió deseos de llorar, y ambas dejaron escapar las lágrimas juntas, sollozando entre ellas sin soltarse.

—No, Yuki. Sólo extraño a papá y mamá. —Explicó la niña, tratando de encontrar consuelo en los brazos de su hermana—. Han pasado más de 8 días y no vuelven. ¿Y si algo malo les pasó? Quiero a mamá y papá.

—Igual yo. Quiero volver a casa. —Y ambas lloraron más fuerte, sin dejar de abrazarse, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y sintieron paz—. Extraño la comida de mamá.

—Y las peleas de la tía Kagome e Inuyasha.

—Y a la abuela Kaede.

Entonces Yuki soltó a Miyu, enjugándose las lágrimas juntas y la miró, insegura y nerviosa.

—Si pasa algo malo, me lo dirás, ¿verdad? —Había recelo en la voz de Yuki.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Miyu contestara.

—¡Hermanas! —Ichiro llamó a las gemelas mientras corría tras una ardilla por los jardines del templo, atrayendo su atención. Entonces Yuki le sonrió a su hermano y luego miró a Miyu.

—¿Vamos? —Y se tomaron de las manos y mientras Miyu respondía y echaban a correr en dirección al pequeño, mientras seguían desesperados y entre alegres risas a la pequeña ardilla. Olvidando la tristeza previa o la angustia de todos esos días. Mientras la respuesta de Miyu hacía eco en la cabeza de Yuki.

 _«Lo haré»._

Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

 _Mientras Yuki y Miyu se bañaban en las termas (vigiladas de cerca por él y por Ichiro), Mushin aprovechó para acercarse al libro que la pequeña Miyu había estado leyendo todos esos días que llevaban en el templo._

 _Cuando lo sostuvo con su mano para alzarlo, lo sintió demasiado pesado para su tamaño; lo suficiente para fuera imposible que una niña de 6 años pudiera tomarlo, abrirlo y moverlo con la agilidad con que Miyu lo hacía. Esa fue su primera señal de alarma._

 _La segunda fue al abrirlo. Cuando encontró solo páginas en blanco._

* * *

Había decidido que lo haría en el templo principal.

Pensó que sería difícil escapar, cuando el abuelo Mushin indicó que pondría ofudas por toda la casa para evitar que nada malo se acercara. Pero olvidaba la pequeña abertura en la cocina, al nivel del suelo. Esa por la que un niño de la edad de Miyu cabía perfectamente, consiguiendo la libertad que necesitaba.

Todos en la casa estaban nerviosos. Lo sabía porque Yuki e Ichiro no parecían querer soltar al anciano monje por las noches, antes de dormir. Pero pronto acabaría eso.

Porque iba a obtener su deseo.

 _«De triunfar en el juego, el usuario se beneficia de obtener un deseo, cualquiera que este sea, a cumplir por el perdedor»_ , había explicado el libro, lo que provocaba en Miyu unas ansias inusitadas por comenzar el juego.

Abrió la puerta del templo principal y cubrió todas las puertas con ofudas, protegiendo a cualquier externo de ingresar en el recinto mientras ella jugaba. Se aseguró de cargar todo lo que necesitaba para ese evento y resolvió que usaría la pileta del lavatorio sagrado como tina.

Dado que la pileta siempre estaba llena con agua, colocó el muñeco de trapo de Ichiro dentro. Apretó con fuerza el cuenco con agua y sal que llevaba en la mano y el cuchillo con la otra.

Luego, con voz muy queda, en medio del espectral silencio del templo, habló.

—Momo-san se esconde primero. Momo-san se esconde primero. Momo-san se esconde primero.

Y corrió fuera del lavatorio, directo a la habitación del templo que había designado como su escondite, dejando al muñeco flotando sobre el agua.

* * *

 _Ya no hay tiempo. El juego del escondite ha comenzado._

* * *

Cuando al girarse sobre el futón notó algo extraño, despertó. Ahí, donde se supone que Miyu dormía, había sólo un espacio hueco y frío. Ese donde su hermana había estado antes, pero ahora ya no.

Y con una extraña opresión en el pecho (una corazonada que ella no sabía interpretar), temió por Miyu.

Así que se levantó.

* * *

 _¿Así que piensas que has ganado?_

* * *

Contó diligentemente hasta diez, oculta dentro del tabernáculo del templo principal, el que le daba una vista perfecta de las paredes de papel de arroz que daban al pasillo interno del templo. Luego salió de su escondite con el cuchillo en una mano y su cuenco de sal en la otra y se digirió al lavatorio, con pasos quedos y silenciosos.

Una vez que se asomó, encontró el muñeco de trapo de Ichiro exactamente en el lugar en que lo había dejado. Caminó hasta él, dejando su cuenco de agua salada muy cerca, tomó el cuchillo con ambas manos y lo apuñaló tres veces mientras hablaba.

—Te encontré, Momo-san. Te encontré, Momo-san. Te encontré, Momo-san.

 _Era su momento de ganar y traer a sus padres de vuelta._

Entonces dejó el cuchillo enterrado en el cuerpo del muñeco, antes de retomar su cuenco con agua y sal y se alejó, casi tan cerca de la puerta del lavatorio como podía, y con voz muy queda, habló.

—Ahora es turno de Miyu de esconderse. Ahora es turno de Miyu de esconderse. Ahora es turno de Miyu de esconderse.

Y con pasos igual de quedos, regresó a su escondite sin mirar atrás.

Unos instantes después de que la pequeña se alejara para ocultarse, el muñeco se movió hacia la orilla de la pileta, como si una fuerza sobrenatural le hubiese impulsado y se incorporó, quitando el cuchillo enterrado en su cuerpo.

Luego, con una movilidad pasmosa y aterrorizante, se encaminó, sin soltar el cuchillo, hacia la salida del lavatorio, caminando en el sentido opuesto en que Miyu se había marchado.

 _Porque el juego ni siquiera estaba completo si la persona vinculada no estaba participando._

* * *

 _El juego recién está comenzando._

* * *

Miyu no estaba en la casa.

Yuki se mordió el dedo pulgar con angustia, en un ademán muy propio de su madre, y miró el pequeño hueco en la cocina. Ese que seguramente había usado su hermana para burlar la seguridad de la casa y evitar romper ofudas en su escape que la pusieran en evidencia con el abuelo Mushin.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Encima, temía por su seguridad una vez que saliera de la casa, pero la integridad de Miyu, la mayor de las dos; era más apremiante, así que salió de la casa.

Caminó por los templos, tratando de encontrar el posible lugar donde su hermana se había ocultado, cuando al acercarse al edificio principal, divisó una pequeña figura, arrastrándose por los corredores internos.

Y entonces lo supo.

—Miyu.

* * *

 _Puedo escucharte oculta, no eres buena escondiéndote. No te puedes ocultar de mí._

* * *

Desde su escondite, podía ver perfecto la única puerta de ingreso al recinto principal. Desde fuera, uno tenía que asomarse específicamente en el tabernáculo para descubrir a cualquier polizón.

Y por eso sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies cuando, con ayuda de las sombras que se formaban con ayuda de la luz de la luna que brillaba e iluminaba tenuemente afuera, observó a Momo-san acercándose a la puerta y corriéndola ligeramente.

¿Acaso el juego estaba por terminarse? Tanto se había tardado en encontrarla, y ahora parecía que el juego había durado un suspiro.

Los pasos eran muy quedos, apenas perceptibles. Afortunadamente para ella, se había preparado llenándose la boca con el agua salada para acabar con el juego, antes de que este acabara con ella.

Ya se acercaba. Si era lo suficientemente rápida, entonces estaba a muy poco de cobrar su victoria y su deseo de recuperar a sus desaparecidos y ausentes padres.

El muñeco se acercaba. Escuchaba el sonido que realizaba mientras movía suavemente el cuchillo con su pequeño y corto brazo; cuando el sonido de la puerta corrediza de la entrada (aquella que había sellado con ofudas para evitar que nadie entrara o saliera hasta terminar el juego) abriéndose, irrumpió el silencio. Y los pasos que se dirigían a ella, se alejaron hasta abandonar el recinto.

Porque Miyu había hecho trampa usando un vínculo que no era ella misma para jugar; y el hecho de que Momo-san se marchara sin acabar el juego con ella sólo significaba una cosa.

 _«Yuki»._

* * *

 _Ding, dong. Te he encontrado._

* * *

Yuki tembló al momento de entrar al templo, descubriendo que estaba sellado con ofudas al interior, ahora rotos. ¿En qué clase de lío se había metido su hermana?

Dio un par de pasos por el corredor hacia el recinto principal cuando lo vio. Y sintió que las pequeñas piernas de niña le fallaban al instante.

—¿Mo-... Momo-san?

Al muñeco de trapo de su hermano, perfectamente de pie frente a ella. Con su pequeño cuerpo suturado con hilo rojo, completamente volcado en su dirección.

Cargando un cuchillo.

Sus labios se abrieron para soltar un grito, pero de ellos no salió un solo sonido. Y mientras el muñeco daba pasos firmes y contundentes hacia ella, Yuki cayó de bruces al suelo arrastrándose hacia la pared, incapaz de escapar de eso que se acercaba a ella.

Lo que sea que había convencido a Miyu de hacer todo esto.

De pronto una figura oscura apareció detrás del muñeco. Una figura que se aproximó rápidamente y que le cortó la respiración por unos instantes, hasta que escuchó el sonido de algo escupiendo en dirección a él.

—Yo gané. Yo gané. Yo gané.

Y luego reconoció la voz.

Era Miyu.

Pero aunque el muñeco pareció detenerse por unos instantes, su caminar hacia la pequeña Yuki se reanudó unos momentos después, sembrando el pánico y el horror en los dos rostros infantiles, que no podían quitarle los ojos de encima.

El juego había terminado, pero la criatura sobrenatural en posesión del muñeco no se había retirado.

 _¿Por qué?_

Y entonces la realidad la golpeó. Esa que no le pareció importante al comienzo, pero que utilizó como medida de seguridad antes de iniciar con todo esto.

 _Porque ella no era la usuario del juego._

Ella no quería eso. Ella... ella solo quería volver a ver a sus padres. Habían pasado ya muchos días desde la última vez que los vio y la posibilidad de que estuvieran muertos le roía los pensamientos constantemente, torturándola.

Por eso cuando supo que a través de ese juego, podría pedir cualquier deseo, decidió que lo haría, por el bien de sus hermanos y su pequeña familia. Pero a costa de su hermana, aquella con la que nació y había crecido...

Tenía que hacer algo.

 _¿Pero qué?_

El muñeco de Momo-san ya estaba tan cerca de Yuki, que se arrastraba por el suelo de madera pulida bañada en lágrimas, inconsolable. Quería escapar, estar lejos. Pero cuando su espalda tocó la madera de la puerta y trató de abrirla, esta no cedió.

Y mientras el muñeco alzaba el cuchillo, Yuki cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza.

 _«Yo gané. Ahora sufre las consecuencias»._

Y el sonido el cuchillo enterrándose en la carne sonó fuerte. Y mientras Yuki esperaba el momento de la muerte, prolongándose más y más, generándole angustia y un dolor pronunciado en el pecho, abrió los ojos...

— _Yu-... ki..._

Miyu la tenía abrazada con fuerza, interponiéndose entre el muñeco y ella. Los ojos de la gemela más pequeña se abrieron enormes mientras trataba de separarse de su hermana, pero entonces sintió la tibieza de su sangre bañando su ropa de cama.

—¡Miyu!

—Perdóname. Perdóname-... tú-... sólo querías protegerme. —Le costaba hablar, de manera que comenzó a toser al terminar, escupiendo sangre.

—¡Miyu! —Yuki lloraba desconsolada, incapaz de ver del todo bien por las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista—. ¡Re-resiste! ¡Le hablaré al abuelito Mushin y él...!

—No... Yuki... —Le costaba respirar mientras hablaba, causándole más angustia a su hermana.

—¡Miyu! —Yuki la abrazó con fuerza.

—Perdóname... —Las palabras sonaban como una terrible despedida, una que Yuki se negaba a aceptar. Su pecho le dolía, como si le hubieran arrancado algo irrecuperable del cuerpo—. Yo-... no quiero que te lleve a ti por mi tontería. Por fav-... vor... No me sigas...

—¡Miyu, no!

—Dile a mamá que sólo quería verla. Diles a todos que los quiero. Lo siento. —Y sus ojos se cerraron.

—¡Miyu!

* * *

Cuando Mushin logró ubicarla, en el templo principal, la encontró echa ovillo en un rincón, abrazándose con fuerza, bañada en lágrimas y los ojos perdidos, musitando cosas inteligibles que aducían a protegerla.

Las puertas estaban selladas por dentro con ofudas, preguntándose cómo demonios las niñas habían logrado burlar su seguridad y hacerse con esos poderosos sellos; pero no pudo obtener información alguna de la niña.

Trató de llevarla de vuelta a la casa, angustiado por su gemela y preparando un plan de búsqueda, pero ella se rehusó, argumentando que su ropa estaba llena de _su_ sangre, aunque en su ropa no había ni una sola mancha.

Frente a ella, se encontraba el muñeco de trapo del pequeño Ichiro, remendado con hilo rojo. Al acercarse a él, pudo percibir al instante que algo había tratado de acercarse a la niña por medio del muñeco, así que decidió disponer de él y quemarlo más tarde.

Y de su hermana no quedó ni rastro.

No importó que esa misma mañana llegaran los padres de los tres críos y entre todos buscaran a conciencia por todos los alrededores; desde el bosque hasta la cascada; completamente seguros y convencidos de que una niña de seis años no podía alejarse demasiado en una noche.

—Yuki... se fue... para tratar... de protegerme... —Y la pequeña de cabellos castaño oscuros lloró en los brazos de su desconsolada madre mientras explicaba brevemente lo que, a su parecer, había sucedido—. No pude detenerlo. No pude. Yuki se fue... por mi culpa...

Pero sus ojos carecían de vida, lo que angustió a Sango mientras su hija le hablaba entre lágrimas, consciente de que aquello que su hija había visto y que la había separado de su hermana, la habían hecho perder la cordura.

Porque Miyu no volvería. Y ella se encargaría de cubrir el lugar de su hermana.

* * *

—¿Por qué dicen que está loca? —Insistió la joven mientras caminaba junto con los niños, alejándose más y más de la mujer castaña, la azabache y los niños; pero incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza el rostro apagado y casi sin vida de la pequeña que aludía al nombre de Miyu.

—... Porque dicen que mató a su hermana por no querer saldar un pacto con un demonio.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Lalala. He de decir que este fic me dio miedito mientras lo escribía. Con decirles que tuve que escribirlo y editarla mientras estuviera gente conmigo, hacerlo sola me daba repelús x.x encima, el primer día que empecé a escribirlo soñé con esto y más nerviosa me puso. Al menos a mí si me dio miedo. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

¿Qué opinan de la historia, de los sucesos que van dándose? Me gustaría saber su opinión, especialmente en cuanto al desarrollo y desenvolvimiento de la trama y los personajes.

Hay varios comentarios que me gustaría realizar.

1\. La frase inicial la puse en honor a Morgan y su fic "Risas de madrugada" (si no lo han leído, vayan a hacerlo ahora mismo o.ó) y la forma en que dicho fic comienza (L). Mor, sos lo más para todos los géneros que escribes y eres super admirable *w*

2\. El fic está basado en el Hitori Kakurenbo, es el llamado "juego del escondite en solitario". Es un juego peligroso que suena mucho en Japón. No puse todos los pasos ni todas las instrucciones a detalle, creo que ahí radica la belleza de este juego en mi fic. Si desean saber más información de este juego, pueden googlearlo y encontrarán bastante información. Hay quienes dicen que ganar el juego te otorga el derecho de pedir un deseo, pero si pierdes, tienes que renunciar a tu cuerpo, por lo que es un juego peligroso y no recomendaría a nadie que lo jugase.

Y pues ya, creo que eso es todo de momento :3

Espero poder anotarme en las próximas fases. Y si les gustan los fics de terror, pues no sé que están esperando para ir al foro e inscribirse o.ó

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 ** _Onmi._**


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 3,771 (según Word)._

* * *

 **Hide & seek**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _ **Dos.**_

* * *

Acababa de meter a Ichiro y a Izayoi a la cama.

Cuando los veía compartiendo el mismo futón, sabía que la chispa entre ellos se había encendido en algún momento de su más tierna infancia y era irremediable ver lo inseparables que eran. Incluso costaba pensar que Inuyasha (luego de mucho convencimiento por parte de Kagome), terminó por aceptar (muy horrorizado) que ese par estaba, de alguna forma, destinado a estar juntos.

La sonrisa en su rostro se tornó triste y miró hacia la estera de bambú que daba al corredor de la cabaña, nostálgica. Tuvo la sensación amarga de la envidia subiendo por sus venas, aunque la parte más racional de su mente le recordó que se trataba de su hermano y que debía estar feliz por él.

 _Era porque algo le faltaba, ¿no era verdad?_

Cuando Miyu volvía a las memorias de su pasado, todo se volvía un recuerdo difuso y peculiar del que no tenía la más mínima noción. En diversas ocasiones preguntó a su madre, pero ella siempre evadía el tema. Como si hubiera algo prohibido en aquellos recuerdos, como si se tratara una suerte de tabú que ella no podía digerir.

—Miyu. —Escuchó que la llamaban desde el pasillo principal de la cabaña y, al asomarse, vio perfectamente las siluetas oscuras de sus padres que finalmente ingresaron a la cabaña y la observaron, siempre usando esa expresión ausente que la caracterizaba de toda una vida.

—Bienvenidos, papá, mamá. —Habló ella suavemente con una ligera sonrisa, mientras se sacudía el kimono y se acercaba a los adultos—. ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

—Cansado. Esto de las cacerías de monstruos ya no es lo nuestro —Acotó su madre mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos en un hombro, tratando de disminuir su tensión acumulada en el día—. ¿Los niños?

—Duermen ahora. Creo que el tío Inuyasha tendrá que esperar a que Izayoi despierte y regrese mañana a casa.

Su padre suspiró, agobiado—. Supongo que mañana tendré que hablar con él antes de que quiera echar abajo la cabaña _otra vez_.

Y los dos adultos y la joven de 16 años soltaron pequeñas risas, antes de que la más joven se encogiera de brazos y con el rostro sereno, pero ausente, hablara.

—Yo-... creo que iré a la cascada que está río arriba, a meditar.

Sus padres la miraron asintiendo con la cabeza, dejándola ir sin mucho más que decirse entre ellos.

Para los dieciséis años de edad que tenía, Miyu era lo suficientemente autosuficiente para valerse por sí misma, y lo hacía muy bien. Encima, se había acercado a Kagome para ser instruida en las artes espirituales y ya perfilaba para ser su sucesora en algún punto del futuro.

Ellos insistían en que buscara otra vida: una pareja, una familia, que viajara, que buscara aquello que le hiciera feliz, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba.

De alguna forma entendían.

 _Porque Miyu se sentía incompleta._

—Miroku. —Habló Sango en voz baja mientras veía a su esposo con el gesto lleno de angustia, igual o quizás más tensa que al llegar.

Desde el _incidente_ , nada era igual para Miyu.

—Tranquila, querida. Es sólo una etapa. Ya se le pasará.

— _¿Y si no?_

La pregunta resonó angustiada como un eco mudo en la cabaña a la que ninguno de los dos encontró respuesta alguna.

* * *

El agua fría le ayudaba a calmar los funestos pensamientos en su cabeza. Esos que alimentaban la envidia a su hermano, el aborrecimiento a la plenitud del tío Inuyasha y la tía Kagome y la sorna a la eterna melancolía de sus padres, cada vez menos vivarachos.

En medio de la oscuridad, con la luz de la luna iluminando tenuemente las ondas de agua que se formaban en el río que seguía su cauce tras caer, podía verse el brillo de mil estrellas refulgiendo en el cielo oscuro. Podía ver otras cosas también.

A veces tenía la extraña sensación de que algo en su cabeza estaba mal, que algo en sus recuerdos había sido borrado o bloqueado; y que su forma de sentir y ver cosas diferentes, esos entes que la tía Kagome podía sentir a kilómetros, que su madre cazaba, de los que provenía el linaje del tío Inuyasha; era forzando aquello que no estaba ahí, desarrollado en su cabeza.

Pero luego había días en que era demasiado fácil. Como si hubiera un espacio disruptivo y frágil en el entorno que le facilitara acercarse a ese mundillo al que se había inmerso con mucho esfuerzo. Aquel que servía de alimento a las fatales emociones que la contaminaban y de las que ya le había advertido la tía Kagome.

Los pensamientos en su mente acabaron en blanco cuando, al abrir los ojos mientras sacaba la cabeza de la pesada caída de la cascada, pudo verlo.

Kimono verde. Cabellos castaños cortos, por encima del hombro. Y unas manitas pequeñas jugueteando con el agua del río, a unos metros de ella.

Y un nombre atorado en la base de su estómago que urgía salir, desesperado.

 _«Miyu»._

Y el nombre se gestó en su cabeza. Y cuando miró sus manos y sus ropas de meditación blancas, toda ella y el río estaban manchados de sangre.

Su gritó horrorizado sonó por todo el bosque.

* * *

Sango se mordió el pulgar con insistencia mientras caminaba alrededor de la cabaña con pesadez. Las semillas de la angustia que alguna vez habían marchitado su triste corazón de madre, comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, con mejor vida, con mayor vitalidad.

Era el gesto de una madre acongojada que había perdido algo muy valioso en el camino y que ahora le decía que algo malo acechaba de nuevo, muy cerca, pero a la vez muy lejos.

Miroku llegó pronto, en compañía de Inuyasha y Kagome. Estos lucían tan angustiados como el padre de la joven; como si se tratase de algo que ellos intuían y que ella, como madre de Miyu, no podía comprender.

—¿Has podido hablar con ella? —Kagome se acercó a la Taiji-ya y la abrazó, tratando de confortarla. Pero, ¿qué iba a saber Kagome se confortar a una amiga que sufre por sus hijos, si ella misma no había pasado por ello? Sango se dejó abrazar por la miko, enjugándose torpemente las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y negando torpemente con la cabeza.

Entonces ambas mujeres entraron en la habitación de la joven castaña, sin mediar ninguna palabra.

Y ahí, en el rincón más oscuro de la cabaña, empapada por el agua de la cascada, con el gesto ausente y las lágrimas brotando sin control de sus ojos, la escucharon sollozar, abrazándose a sí misma.

—M-Miyu-...

Entonces la aludida guardó silencio sin dejar de llorar, girando el rostro de manera torcida y desagradable en torno a la puerta y una mueca de fatal desagrado se instaló en sus labios

—¿Miyu? ¡Yo no soy Miyu, mamá! ¿Qué no ves? ¡Esta es su sangre! ¡Soy yo, Yuki! —Y entonces Sango salió al instante de la habitación, sin decir una sola palabra más, se derrumbó en el suelo en un amargo llanto del que nadie pudo consolarla.

* * *

Ya no podía llamarla sin que respingara, aludiendo que su nombre era _Yuki_ y no _Miyu_. Esto trajo consigo que la salud mental de Sango decreciera velozmente tras ese pequeño evento de una semana atrás, que parecía ya olvidado de su cabeza pero que cada que su hija aparecía en su campo de visión, retumbaba furioso en su cabeza.

Les tomó todo un año a marchas forzadas recuperar medianamente la cordura de su pequeña hija cuando era pequeña, perdida luego de aquel terrible accidente del que ni ella, ni el ya difunto monje Mushin, pudieron dar explicación para justificar la ausencia de su hermana.

Luego un día, simplemente, Miyu pareció volver en sí y comportarse medianamente bien, de nuevo, como si aquel terrible y amargo episodio jamás hubiese ocurrido. Y fue como si todas las memorias sobre su hermana pequeña desaparecida parecieran bloqueadas de sus recuerdos, aduciendo a que ella sólo tenía un hermano y nada más.

Pero Sango y Miroku sabían la verdad. Y aunque Kagome e Inuyasha se esmeraban en evitar comentarios (particularmente Inuyasha con muchas dificultades, ya que era apegado a las dos niñas y hasta la fecha le costaba relacionarse solamente con una de ellas); así como se aseguraron de que Ichiro no hiciera comentarios que turbaran su delicada psique, Miyu parecía intuir que algo andaba mal desde siempre.

El segundo año tras la desaparición de Yuki, los episodios de Miyu llorando al sentirse bañada en la sangre de su hermana se repitieron con frecuencia, desgastando emocionalmente a sus padres que, siempre amorosos, no la abandonaron. Hasta que lentamente la pequeña fue recuperándose y volviendo a ser ella misma.

O al menos una versión de lo que quedaba de ella.

Ellos sabían que echaría en falta la ausencia de Yuki (a pesar de que ella insistía en que el nombre no sólo no le sonaba de nunca, sino que no recordaba ni un ápice el haber tenido una hermana, mucho menos una gemela), pero no pensaban que tanto.

Por eso cuando ella comenzó a mencionar que era Yuki y no Miyu, Sango comenzó a angustiarse de verdad. Porque no correspondía a los recuerdos de su hija, a los que ella _creía_ que tenía.

—Hey, Yuki, —Ichiro incluso se había resignado a darle gusto a su turbada hermana que movía el hilo y aguja torpemente entre las telas que llevaba en las manos, miró a su hermana zurcir—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Un muñeco. ¿Te gusta?

—No. ¡Es muy feo! —Criticó el ya casi no tan niño de 13 años mientras veía a su hermana haciendo muecas desagradables de indignación y luego terminando sus últimas puntadas—. ¿Cómo se llamará?

Sango, que en ese momento doblaba la ropa en la misma habitación que sus hijos, detuvo su labor, para ver a su hija rematar los puntos de aquello que remendaba de manera poco limpia y una idea asaltó su mente.

Miyu desde pequeña siempre había sido buena con la aguja y el hilo. _¿Qué era diferente esta vez?_

—Miyu.

Y luego su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de terror.

Porque había visto de nuevo a la misma pequeña, del mismo kimono, que le recordaba muchísimo a su reflejo en el río cuando era pequeña, asomándose entre risas bobas y traviesas a través de la estera de bambú.

* * *

Los recuerdos se habían alborotado en su mente y sus padres no parecían entenderlo. Podía ver el gesto paciente de su padre, tratando de ser condescendiente con ella. Pero tampoco podía culparlo al apoyar a su madre.

Simplemente ambos estaban preocupados.

Todo seguía siendo confuso y las memorias recientes le causaban desazón. Porque le aterraba esa niña, esa copia idéntica a sí misma que la rondaba cuando menos lo esperaba, que le recordaba que estaba manchada para siempre de la sangre de un condenado.

Y luego escuchó las risas de nuevo, mientras lavaba las hierbas medicinales encargadas por la tía Kagome, en el río.

Tembló mientras veía el río manchado de sangre y saltó hacia atrás, cayendo de sentón en el suelo. Un sudor frío apareció en su frente, copioso.

Mientras veía a la réplica suya de la infancia chapotear con el agua justo frente a ella, sonriente e inocente, como si nada en este mundo fuera malo o quisiera hacerle daño.

De una manera dolorosa y nostálgica.

—¡Miyu! —El rostro aterrado de la joven muchacha reaccionó al llamado sin perder de vista a la pequeña, cuyo rostro se endureció al instante ante el llamado.

Y pudo jurar que la maldad se asomó de sus ojos.

—Miy-... quiero decir, ¡Yuki! —Y entonces, de los arbustos a sus espaldas, emergió Ichiro, que se quedó impávido mientras veía a su hermana mayor haciéndose ovillo lentamente, entre sollozos fuertes y descontrolados, temblando.

 _Y a ella._

Estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que la vio. En su kimono verde, con el mismo cabello; pero sin la expresión sonriente. Ichiro podía tener tres años en aquel entonces, pero tenía buena memoria. Y aunque sus padres creían que lo había olvidado todo al tener tan tierna edad, Ichiro era un pequeño muy listo. Y muy prudente y mesurado.

Recordaba mucho a Miroku en su juventud.

Y mientras la niña se levantaba, secando sus pies y alisándose las faldas del kimono, siempre con el gesto sombrío, se dio la vuelta hasta los arbustos, donde desapareció tras ellos.

Entonces corrió a su hermana.

—Yuki, ¿estás bien? —Y entonces ella se volvió a su hermano y lo abrazó, bañada en lágrimas. Y el pequeño castaño le devolvió el gesto, confundido.

—Ella viene. _Ella viene por mí_. —Lloró ella, mientras apretaba el agarre de su hermano, como si fuera el único puente a su cordura nuevamente nerviosa y perdida—. Quiere su sangre de vuelta. Ella viene por mí.

—¿Miyu? —Y entonces la mayor contuvo la respiración, el temblor y las lágrimas y lo miró; un encuentro de miradas que pareció conectarlos de nuevo, como cuando eran pequeños. Y entonces mil preguntas y mil respuestas se gestaron con ese simple contacto, pero la pregunta obligada de su hermana se quedó en sus labios enmudecidos—. Sí. Igual a la última vez que la vimos, atrapada en ese tonto libro.

Los recuerdos volvieron a alborotarse y pudo recordar claramente el rostro alegre de esa niña que había estado en el río unos instantes antes, primero absorto en un viejo libro que la alejó de todo, luego bañado en lágrimas y sangre, llamándole, alguna vez en el tiempo.

 _«Yo-... no quiero que te lleve a ti por mi tontería. Por fav-... vor... No me sigas...»_

En el viejo templo abandonado del ya difunto abuelo Mushin.

—Yuki, ¿estás bien? —A estas alturas, la extraña conexión entre ellos dos parecía proveerle más información a él de lo que su hermana sentía y a la mayor más información acerca de aquello que estaba bloqueado en su cabeza.

Y cuando la mayor se levantó del césped, tomando con determinación la cesta de hierbas medicinales, le acarició la cabeza y caminó de vuelta por el sendero que llevaba a la aldea sin decirle una sola palabra; dejándolo a solas en ese lugar que apestaba a una maldad tan antigua como entrañable, pero que poco a poco se alejaba del lugar.

—¡Ichiro! —Escuchó un llamado unos instantes después de que su hermana se hubiese marchado, en dirección al mismo sendero que ella había tomado. De vuelta, los azabaches cabellos de Izayoi se asomaron por uno de los arbustos, acercándose a él y al río—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Acordamos que volveríamos luego de encontrar la presencia maligna para llamar a mi papá y mi mamá! —Acusó la niña mientras se cruzaba de brazos con indignación, en una postura muy común a la de su padre.

—Lo siento, yo... vi a mi hermana aquí en el río y...

—¿A Miyu? —Entonces la pequeña de ojos dorados pareció hacer memoria y conectó algo en su mente—. Es verdad. Vi a Miyu pasar hace nada de vuelta a la aldea con la cesta de hierbas que le encargó mamá, pero al llamarla no contest-... —La pequeña cayó al ver a su amigo tan angustiado, sin quitar ojos del sendero que su hermana había tomado y aquello llamó terriblemente su atención—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Yo... ¿Te conté alguna vez que no siempre tuve una hermana, sino _dos_?

* * *

 _No admires la luz de la esperanza. No busques la luz de la esperanza._

* * *

Inuyasha se había negado en rotundo que ella se fuera de la aldea sola en el estado en que se encontraba, pero Sango y Miroku insistieron en que era un viaje que consideraban prudente hacer.

Sango la armó de su vieja máscara de gas y unas cuantas armas de Taiji-Ya, jurando que no escatimaría en lo que fuera necesario para que estuviera a salvo. Y luego la atrapó en un férreo abrazo, pidiéndole que se cuidara y que la esperaban de vuelta pronto.

Pero la esperanza que los ojos de Sango trataban de alimentar no brotaba de la mirada de su hija, que ya volaba lejos hacia otro lugar.

Luego pasó a los brazos de su padre—. No importa lo que pase, sé que nada de esto es tu culpa. Yo estoy y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti... Yuki. —A la aludida se le aguaron los ojos al escuchar a su padre y guardó el sollozo en la garganta, acunándose en él.

 _¿Hace cuántos años él había dejado de llamarle así?_

Abrazó a su hermano una última vez y luego montó a Kirara, con la instrucción de volver apenas la dejara en su destino. Luego, la mononoke emprendió vuelo y se alejó, mientras su madre era consolada por Kagome, bañada en lágrimas.

Miroku lanzó una plegaria al cielo mientras intercambiaba miradas con el hanyou, que ceñudo y cruzado de brazos, vigiló a la muchachita alejarse, con una resolución en el pecho. Luego vio al ojiazul, igual de ceñudo que antes.

—Esto no ha sido una buena idea y lo sabes. —Los instintos de Inuyasha no mentían, pero no trataron de convencerlo de detener a su hija. Por el contrario, el hanyou se alejó tras su mujer y su hija, que ya tomaban camino de vuelta a su casa.

 _«—Pensé que ustedes eran sus padres y podían diferenciarlas. —Miroku alzó la cabeza de la miseria en la que se había sumido luego de salió de la cabaña. Donde Kagome trataba de consolar a Sango de su llanto, luego de que la jovencita castaña hablara de su otra hermana._

 _De esa que se suponía que no recordaba nada._

 _Demandando más de parte de Inuyasha, el hanyou apuró—. Kagome me pidió que fuera cuidadoso porque ustedes estaban... tristes por la pérdida de la otra gemela. —Y se rascó una oreja, tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había creado entre ellos en apenas un instante._

 _Sango estaba rota y él, desesperado._

— _Ella nunca olió como Miyu. Es decir, lo olió, un tiempo. Cuando usaba sus ropas. Pero poco a poco su aroma natural se encargó de borrar las huellas del olor de la otra gemela._

 _Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron enormes mientras Inuyasha explicaba y luego sintió un calambre en la espina dorsal. Trémulo, habló—. ¿Quieres decir q-...?_

— _Esa niña nunca ha sido Miyu. Siempre ha sido Yuki.»_

* * *

El templo era tan majestuoso como lo recordaba, pero claramente los signos del poco mantenimiento recibido en esos diez años, comenzaban a pasarle factura.

Sintió una extraña nostalgia levantando suavemente el polvo de sus recuerdos mientras ingresaba al recinto, sorprendida de gravedad al ver que nadie se había instalado o adueñado del inmueble de ese abandonado lugar.

Ni siquiera su padre, pese a que la tumba del abuelo se encontraba cerca, visitaba ese lugar. Nunca en mucho tiempo.

Paseó por entre los pasillos y miró con cariño lugares que recordaba de alguna época distante. De esa época en que ella y Miyu jugaban por los jardines o hacían que el abuelo Mushin cayera.

 _Miyu._

Inmediatamente recordó a qué se había tomado la libertad de volver a ese funesto lugar que ahora ya no le transmitía paz, sino perturbación. Y caminó hasta el recinto donde guardaban los cachivaches y en su paso dio a la librería (su verdadero objetivo).

Y de inmediato ingresó.

Rebuscó entre los viejos y olvidados libros, husmeando estantes y cada rincón hasta que lo encontró. Oculto bajo un viejo estante que estaba caído, el libro café atrajo su atención de inmediato; no porque la llamara, sino porque lo reconocería perfectamente en cualquier época, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Al tocar el libro y tratar de alzarlo, descubrió que el libro era pesado para cargarlo con facilidad. Pero dado que de alguna forma estaba habituada a llevar el Hiraikotsu de su madre para ayudarla; cargarlo, pese a las molestias, no le causó tanto problema. Así que salió al pasillo y se sentó en él, poniendo el viejo libro entre sus piernas y decidida a hojearlo.

Pero estaba en blanco. O al menos, eso fue lo que pensó. Porque luego de acariciar las páginas en blanco, las letras parecieron manifestarse como si se tratase de magia y sus ojos se abrieron enormes mientras leía lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

 _«Yo-... no quiero que te lleve a ti por mi tontería. Por fav-... vor... No me sigas...»_

Y sus ojos se aguaron mientras lo entendían todo.

* * *

 _Advertencias_

 _1\. No usar un muñeco con figura humana o no abandonará su cuerpo._

 _2\. No usar el propio nombre o una maldición le azotará para la eternidad._

 _3\. No usar la propia sangre o el demonio que habita el muñeco le perseguirá hasta reclamar tu cuerpo._

* * *

Pero era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

Lo pensó cuando, encerrada en el abandonado templo principal, mirando fijamente el muñeco mal zurcido con hilo rojo y manchado de sangre que trataba de asemejar a su perdida hermana mayor, apuntó el cuchillo oculto entre sus ropas, repitiendo lo que una vez, diez años atrás, su hermana invocaría.

—Te encontré, Miyu. Te encontré, Miyu. Te encontré, Miyu. Ahora es turno de Yuki de esconderse. Ahora es turno de Yuki de esconderse. Ahora es turno de Yuki de esconderse.

Luego dejó el cuchillo enterrado en el _cuerpo_ de su hermana mayor y caminó resuelta y con paz al corredor, sin mirar una sola vez por detrás de su hombro.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, donde se sentó en la habitual postura para meditar que le había enseñado su padre y su tía Kagome, ignorando el ardor en la herida de su mano sangrante; siempre con los ojos abiertos, y esperó.

Con un segundo cuchillo oculto entre las ropas, listo para atacar a la menor provocación y la boca llena de agua con sal.

Pero entonces un terrible trueno sonó en las afueras del templo, iluminando poderosamente el interior del inmueble; ese donde Yuki pudo apreciar las paredes de papel de arroz y los añejos pisos de madera pulida bañados de marcas de manos y cuerpos arrastrándose, dejados por la sangre.

Y en el eco de los truenos, pudo escuchar una risa alegre y cantarina que podía recordar perfecto para toda la vida, que le traía recuerdos dulces, pero que ahora se convertían en su tormento.

Porque en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, apareció. Con su tierna presencia de seis años, kimono verde, piel nívea, cabello castaño oscuro arriba de los hombros. Mirada macabra, llena de sangre y cuchillo en mano.

 _«Te encontré»._

Era hora de recuperar a su hermana.

* * *

 _El juego apenas está comenzando._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, pensé que no iba a poder hacer esto y que me quedara medianamente bien (no puedo considerar estos fics completamente de miedo, aunque a mí me espanten un montón XD), considerando que muchas segundas partes siempre son malas :P pero bueno, aún queda la tercer fase y creo que sí habrá tercera parte después de todo :3 (sino, simplemente haré algo diferente para la tercera fase, pero confío en que no será necesario).

Bueno, quizá es un poco más o menos claro este segundo capítulo, pero quise manejarlo como un descenso a la pseudo locura de la gemela, alborotado por su hermana muerta/desaparecida (ni siquiera yo lo tengo del todo claro, pero si se acomoda con la tercera fase, tal vez podamos atrevernos a desentrañar lo que sea que está ocurriendo :3)

Y no sé si lo notaron, pero Yuki hizo todo lo que se suponía que no debía de hacer (Léase: seguir a su hermana y omitir todas las jodidas advertencias que me tomé la molestia de investigar xD), así que ahí se cumple el requerimiento de la fase 2 owo

Y ya por último, quiero anunciar las canciones que de alguna forma han servido de inspiración la elaboración de este fic (y mi trauma por el hitori kakurenbo):

Hide & Seek - SeeU

Hide & Seek - 9mm Parabellum Bullet

Monochrome Ward - Kagamine Rin y Len

Que bueno, sirvieron un montón para espantarme y ponerme en mood mientras escribía (sí, las usé en las dos fases y aquí están los resultados xD).

Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar (y hacer mejores fics de miedo, supongo xD), así que cualquier comentario, reclamo, observación sobre la trama o todo aquel punto que encuentren flojo, lo apreciaré bastante :D

 ** _Onmi._**


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 3,308 (según Word)._

* * *

 **Hide & seek**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _ **Tres.**_

* * *

 _«Yo gané. Ahora sufre las consecuencias»._

En el fondo de su oído retumbó la voz grave, que en un seseo constante provocó el cosquilleo de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Una suerte de advertencia que no entendía, pero que quemaba en su sangre.

Por un momento, se olvidó de dónde estaba y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _Fue perfecto, desde el primer momento. Pensó que el viejo monje se_ _daría cuenta, pero la sacra sensación del templo fue el refugio perfecto en un momento de semejante vulnerabilidad._

 _Lo mismo ocurrió cuando, tratando de incorporarle a las actividades cotidianas, la fuerza purificadora de la mujer de cabellos negros y mirada dulce, sirvió para el mismo propósito._

 _Y se encargó de mantenerse bien adentro, de forma que el bastardo de sangre sucia nunca pudiera notar nada._

 _Y nadie notó nada._

* * *

Corrió hacia uno de los pequeños salones del templo y se ocultó tras un pilar de madera que sostenía el templo, tratando de regular su agitada respiración, producto de la súbita carrera que había emprendido tras _el ataque_.

La risilla infantil retumbó en cada rincón del edificio y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. En sus ojos se acumuló el líquido salino y luego las lágrimas resbalaron despiadadas por sus mejillas. Trató de sorber pero se contuvo. Debía mantenerse en silencio y aguardar el momento indicado.

—¿No querías jugar, Yuki? —Canturreó aquella voz de muertos que recordaba a la de su hermana mayor, mientras la escuchaba avanzar por los pasillos. La lluvia repicaba sobre el techo y ya comenzaba a gotear por las áreas más frágiles y viejas de éste, provocando que la tensión y expectación de Yuki aumentaran—. Eeeeh. ¿Yuki ya no quiere jugar conmigo?

Odiaba el sonido de aquella voz tan tranquila y llena de burla. Apretó entre sus dedos el mango de su cuchillo y se preguntó si estaba lista para atacar a su propia sangre para acabar con ese desgraciado juego.

Ya no tenía muy claros los motivos por los que había comenzado ese juego. _¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?_

* * *

 _El hombre trató de arrastrarse fuera del recinto con apoyo de la madera pulida, pero su carne fue secándose hasta dejar los huesos, limitando por completo la movilidad. Trató de soltar un grito, pero el sonido fue más similar al de una rama rompiéndose. Su cuerpo, prácticamente momificado, se quedó como congelado en el tiempo, en esa incómoda posición._

 _Pronto la esencia de vida, el elixir de la existencia que conformaba su alma, se desprendió por completo del cuerpo y pudo acercarla a él, hambriento, cada vez más sediento de vida._

— _Parece que te has dado un buen banquete, ¿huh? —A su forma incorpórea le llamó la atención aquella voz aparecida de la nada que interrumpía su festín. Y mientras su presencia adquiría una forma más física, pero igualmente etérea, visualizó en la entrada de la sala principal del templo al hombre de calva y a otro un poco más bajo de estatura y espeso bigote._

 _Monjes._

— _Miyatsu... —Comenzó el de bigote espeso._

— _Lo sé, mi buen amigo Mushin. Un Ayakashi que se ha corrompido por los placeres mundanos de la alimentación con humanos. Una pena que alguien de semejante talante se convirtiera en el verdadero_ demonio _. —Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios, haciéndolo sentir profusamente ofendido._

— _Largo de mi recinto, o morirán. —Advirtió. Pero el monje que respondía al nombre de Miyatsu sólo apuró a desenrollar el rosario sagrado de su mano cerrada en un puño, con el gesto confiado._

— _Quiero verte intentarlo._

* * *

Sangre.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre.

Pero no era sangre de ella, sino de-...

—Yuki, sal de dónde estés. ¿Acaso no extrañas a tu hermana mayor? —Yuki no dejaba de llorar en silencio mientras recordaba esa vocecilla cantarina hablándole.

Compartiendo con ella juegos. Bañándose juntas. Aprendiendo a zurcir con ayuda de su madre y la tía Kagome. Molestando las orejas de Inuyasha. Cuidando juntas a Ichiro. Soñando con todas las cosas que harían juntas.

Y luego-...

—¡Ahí estás, Yuki! ¿Me vas a devolver mi sangre ya? —Y entonces Yuki cayó en la cuenta de que la voz estaba muy cerca de su locación y al volver sobre sus sentidos, giró la cabeza un lado.

Donde una chica idéntica a ella, pero el cabello largo, completamente demacrada y con escasa carne entre sus huesos y su piel; con una sonrisa sardónica y la nívea piel bañada en sangre, le miraban con la satisfacción de haberle encontrado.

Y ahora su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado.

* * *

Sango casi se rompe en cuanto escuchó de boca de Miroku la verdad que Inuyasha y Kagome habían guardado durante tantos años. A su lado, los aludidos le miraban con verdadera pena en los ojos.

Su pequeña. Su hija. Su...

Yuki.

Hasta pensar en el nombre de su hija más pequeña, aquella que durante diez años pensó muerta, le dolía. Porque ella era su madre, y como tal había fallado enormemente al no saber cómo ayudarla, al no poder encontrar modo de sanarla.

Y cuando creyó que ella estaba bien, simplemente obviar cualquier necesidad y dejarla ser; permitirle crecer en el entorno más seguro que encontró, de manera que no tuviera que revivir los funestos pensamientos de una hermana que parecía no recordar.

Era su Miyu quien se había muerto. Y la verdad era más dolorosa de lo que se había imaginado.

Justo cuando pensó que no era posible, a su mente comenzaron a llegar miles de indicios, todos esos signos de que quien estaba ante sus ojos era imposible que fuera Miyu, porque se trataba de Yuki.

Desde el gusto por la lectura (más marcado en Yuki que siempre fue más diestra para leer que su hermana), hasta las actividades más cotidianas propias de la vida diaria (como su repentinamente escaza habilidad para zurcir cualquier cosa), o las habilidades espiritistas heredadas del linaje de Miroku (como cuando Kagome se cuestionó _inocentemente_ el por qué le costaba tanto a Miyu elaborar hechizos o barreras de lo más simples, cuando siempre había sido tan receptiva y diestra con ellos).

Y claro, los gestos y ademanes. Porque Miyu siempre tenía gestos propios del padre; no así Yuki, quien los había sacado de ella misma.

Ahí había estado ella en todas y cada una de esas actividades, y en todas y cada una de ellas había renegado de la simple posibilidad de que su hija no fuera quien ella decía.

—Sango-... —Kagome se acercó a ella y le frotó la espalda suavemente, tratando de ayudarle y darle consuelo. Entonces la Taiji-Ya se incorporó suavemente y le miró con el rencor brotando de sus ojos.

Luego el odio se convirtió en desesperanza, entendiendo por fin que Kagome no había negado su deber moral de contarle; sino que simplemente quería que su turbada paz mental no empeorara con todo esto.

Lo que no le quedaba del todo claro era, ¿entonces por qué Yuki había fingido ser Miyu todo ese tiempo? Su corazón de madre le decía que sus hijas se habían hundido en algo muy peligroso para su edad. De la clase del que necesitarían ayuda para librarse del peso de la maldad que había caído sobre ellos de manera enérgica e irremediable.

—Sango...

—Tenemos que ir. A donde está Yuki.

* * *

Cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas, frío y duro sobre el suelo. Se arrastró desesperada por el suelo hasta la pared, en un recuerdo tan horrible como el de su infancia que perturbaba su ya perdida paz.

Donde ahora podía recordar a la perfección una escena terriblemente similar a la que ahora vivía, pero que pertenecía a su pasado distante. Donde el muñeco de trapo de su hermano Ichiro daba pasos hacia ella, que se arrastraba por el suelo hacia la pared.

Tan cerca, con el cuchillo alzado hacia ella y entonces cerraba los ojos, muy fuerte.

 _¿Qué pasaba después?_

—Esto no es un juego, Yuki. Has sido muy mala por dejarme aquí. _Por dejarnos aquí_. —La joven y demacrada chica le miró con el gesto torcido, con el cuchillo en su mano, con tranquilidad—. ¿Creíste que te olvidaría? ¿Qué te olvidaríamos? No se olvidan personitas como tú.

Yuki temblaba mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, incontenibles—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Miyu? —No encontraba explicación para las palabras que finalmente habían salido de sus labios, casi sin desearlo. La cordura le titilaba y tenía pequeños apagones nerviosos y comenzaba a olvidar cosas.

—Por tu culpa he perdido cosas importantes, Yuki. Y las quiero de vuelta. —La otra gemela caminó hacia ella, casual y resuelta, mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo en su mano. Y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, se sentó rápidamente a horcajadas sobre la menor de cabellos cortos y colocó la punta de su cuchillo sobre su mejilla—. Haz venido a devolvérmelas, ¿No es cierto? —Y de inmediato realizó un corte pequeño y limpio sobre su mejilla, de donde brotó sangre.

Entonces, la gemela menor apretó el cuchillo en su malo y lo apuntó hacia ella, provocando que su demacrada hermana echara el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás, sorprendida por su osadía.

—Así que te vas a poner de valiente, ¿eh? —Y la sonrisa torcida en sus labios fue aún más perturbadora que antes—. Creo que es hora de recibir un buen castigo de tu hermana mayor. —Y diciendo esto levantó el cuchillo con fuerza, apuntándolo directo a Yuki, que contrarrestó el movimiento desesperado hacia ella con ayuda de su propio cuchillo, consiguiendo fuerza y empuje para lanzar a Miyu lejos de ella y poder levantarse al fin del suelo, echando a correr lejos de la sala principal del templo.

Corrió por el pasillo de vuelta al lavatorio, lista para recuperar un poco de agua con sal para al menos petrificar al demonio que poseía al muñeco, pero al ingresar al cuartillo, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

Porque justo donde lo había dejado, el muñeco que asemejaba físicamente a Miyu cuando pequeña, cosido a conciencia con hilo rojo justo por el centro, seguía flotando sobre la pileta llena de agua, con el cuchillo exactamente donde lo había dejado al inicio de su macabro juego.

Y mientras escuchaba la cantarina voz adulta de Miyu canturrear en su búsqueda, apuró hacia el muñeco, se hizo de un poco de agua y sal; y tomó el segundo cuchillo como precaución.

* * *

 _Cuando volvió en sí, Miyatsu ya no estaba cerca ni por asomo. Podía atreverse a decir que ya ni siquiera existía en ese mundo de vivos. Pero el odio que había albergado tras su frustrante humillación siguió germinando, decidido a cobrárselas._

 _Y pseudo aletargado en su escondite, aguardó incontable tiempo hasta que las vio, husmeando entre libros y cosas que los críos no deberían estar revisando._

* * *

Sólo quería de vuelta a Miyu. ¿Era demasiado pedir aquello?

Mientras caminaba sigilosa, alerta a la escasez de sonidos en el templo, que pusieran en evidencia a su contrincante, Yuki apretó ambos cuchillos en las manos, mirando en todas direcciones, en busca de Miyu.

 _¿Habría alguna forma de salvar a su hermana de todo esto?_

Miyu apareció de alguna parte en el techo, pues saltó contra ella de manera que ambas cayeron al suelo de madera pulida, regando la poca agua con sal que Yuki llevaba en su boca para su protección y ambas forcejearon la una contra la otra, cuchillos en mano, en un desesperado intento por ganar sobre la otra.

Rodaron por el pasillo tratando de recobrar el control, cuando Yuki alcanzó una de las manos de Miyu sobre el piso y clavó uno de sus cuchillos en ella. Esta lanzó un alarido furioso y ensordecedor que le daría el tiempo suficiente de turbarla; por lo que clavó su cuchillo en la pierna que la mantenía atrapada contra el suelo, insuficiente para quitarle el control ganado a Yuki.

La menor rió mientras la veía, levantando su cuchillo sobre ella y con la mirada llena de decisión, fue consciente de que sus preguntas ya tenían respuesta.

 _Ya no había forma de salvar a su hermana de todo eso._

Y con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, musito—. _Yo gané. Ahora sufre las consecuencias_.

Un espasmo la sacudió violentamente mientras enfocaba difícilmente a Miyu, quien le sonreía de medio lado, llena de sorna. Y todos los recuerdos, aparentemente bloqueados de su mente, se liberaron cual caja de pandora en su cabeza y le generaron agitación al instante.

* * *

 _«Yo gané. Ahora sufre las consecuencias»._

Estuvo a un instante de sentir pena por ella, ya que había sido una víctima de las circunstancias llevadas a cabo por su hermana, pero luego se rió para sus adentros. Como si después de todo, ahora fuera capaz de sentir compasión.

Era hora de cobrar el daño hecho.

Y mientras la esencia, la propia existencia de la pequeña Yuki cedían a él y le permitían saborear un bocado de su alma inconsciente, tomó posesión en un instante, vinculándose con ella, fusionándose a su alma y convirtiéndose en prácticamente uno mismo; le permitió ser brevemente consciente de lo que pasaba, otorgándole el control.

 _«Te van a matar. Por culpa de ella»_. Susurró en un seseo en su interior, provocando que la cordura de ella comenzara a reaccionar a su estímulo. _«¿Vas a dejar que las cosas se queden así?»_ Repitió, mientras el cuchillo que anteriormente tenía en su humillante cuerpo de trapo lleno de arroz y cabellos, pasaba a la pequeña en un movimiento tan rápido como imperceptible.

El cuerpo de la niña manipuló torpemente el objeto en su mano.

Y mientras Miyu se mantenía sobre el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña, buscando protegerla de todo mal, Yuki deslizó sigilosa el cuchillo cerca y apuñaló a su hermana por la espalda, sin mediar una sola palabra.

 _Estaba hecho._

Entonces permitió que la niña retomara el absoluto control de repente, pero todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ninguna de las dos niñas lo había notado, ni había pensado que el resultado sería diferente. Que el ataque había sido llevado a cabo por el muñeco poseído y no por la hermana victimizada que ahora veía con horror a Miyu, como si fuera completamente buena.

A la hermana que se había devorado incluso antes de que una sola gota de sangre escapara de su cuerpo, pero que lastimó profundamente la trastornada mente de la gemela poseída que ahora no tenía ni un solo vestigio de la intrusión maldita de la que era víctima.

* * *

Las lágrimas salieron furiosas nuevamente, mientras su cabeza hacía las conexiones necesarias al ver el rostro pútrido de su hermana gemela que, de alguna forma, había sido capaz de crecer y madurar hasta volverse aquel caótico ser bajo ella.

 _¿Pero cómo era posible?_

Sólo entonces Yuki fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Ella en sí misma ya no era Yuki, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de serlo. Y ella...

 _Ella había matado a su hermana._

Un grito desgarrador nació del fondo de su garganta, rompiéndola irremediablemente. Entonces el cuerpo lánguido de su hermana mayor comenzó a convulsionar en una risa macabra, mientras se divertía con la otra sufriendo sobre ella, con un cuchillo apuntado directo a ella.

Una suerte de espejismo que la propia consciencia trastocada de la gemela menor había producido con tal fuerza y tal poder, que había sido capaz de externarse a otros, pero que seguía manteniéndola encerrada en ese ciclo vicioso de guerra y paz internos; de ese del que no podría salir nunca más, porque estaba _poseída por un demonio_ y no tenía idea alguna de cómo controlarlo o sacarlo de su cuerpo.

Y sin dejar de llorar a grito abierto y desconsolado, apuñaló a su hermana nuevamente, sin darse cuenta de que Miyu nunca había estado ahí y sólo apuñalaba un viejo muñeco de trapo que alguna vez perteneció a Ichiro y que en otra época, Mushin había incinerado hasta desaparecerlo.

En tanto continuaba su compulsivo acto de locura, continuó hasta que la húmeda y roída construcción del tiempo cedió al paso de la fuerte lluvia y se vino abajo sobre el cuerpo de la joven castaña ya perdida.

* * *

El grupo conformado por Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha; dio finalmente con el templo de Mushin, dos días después de haber emprendido viaje. Una extraña sensación había en el pecho de Sango y Miroku cuando, al arribar a su destino, descubrieron que el templo se había venido abajo con las fuertes lluvias de los pasados días.

Aterrorizados ante las posibilidades, comenzaron a remover los escombros en busca de algún indicio de Yuki, que hasta ese momento, no había dado señales de vida de ninguna forma. Afortunadamente para ellos, la encontraron bajo los escombros, pero cerca de uno de los corredores menos afectados por el derrumbe de la construcción.

Por los daños a la estructura del templo y la forma en que estaban dispuestos los escombros, asumían que no era cosa completamente reciente, sino de algunos días. Y Yuki había quedado atrapada entre ellos sin forma de escape alguna.

No les sorprendía en lo absoluto. Cuando la rescataron se encontraba demacrada, muy delgada y débil. ¿Cómo era posible en el tiempo de tres o cuatro días? No lo sabían, pero apenas Sango puso manos sobre su hija desvanecida, no escatimó en lo que fuera necesario para estabilizarla y ponerla a salvo de todo peligro.

Le tomó otros dos días abrir los ojos por completo y cuando recobró la consciencia y reconoció las familiares caras de sus aliviados padres, estos se acercaron a ella, angustiosos.

—¡Yuki!

—¡Yuki! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? —Ella preguntaba despacio y débil, pero sin esperar respuestas o explicaciones de ningún tipo. Sango y Miroku aguardaron a que ella terminara de hablar antes de atreverse a responder.

—Estás a salvo, hija. Ahora todo va a estar bien. —Y diciendo esto, Sango tomó su mano con fuerza, mientras sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¿Ustedes... me reconocen? —Las lágrimas se asomaron en el rostro de la joven, provocando que su madre se sintiera fatal. Porque finalmente era capaz de reconocer que estaba demasiado hundida en su miseria y desdicha como madre que no le prestó la debida atención a su hija, que sufría por el desplante de su madre.

Mientras Miroku y Sango recobraban el tiempo perdido con su hija; Kagome, a prudencial distancia de la pareja y muy cerca del umbral de la puerta notó algo extraño. Con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, se encogió de hombros y salió de la cabaña, mientras su siempre ceñudo esposo la seguía con la vista y luego salía detrás de ella.

Ahí, la encontró a unos metros de la cabaña a la que habían trasladado a la jovencita, relativamente cerca del templo caído del que la habían rescatado.

La miko se frotaba los hombros con insistencia, como si buscara entrar en calor.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la azabache, quien saltó suavemente a su llamado (porque no había sido capaz de notar su presencia al estar tan concentrada) y lo veía con angustia en la cara.

—Yo-... —Comenzó ella

—¿Lo has sentido? —Kagome se encontró completamente sorprendida al recibir semejante pregunta del hanyou. Ambos lo habían notado. Entonces Inuyasha apuró a declarar aquello que tenían atorado en las gargantas, lúgubre y serio—. Ella está-... Esa no es Miyu. Ni Yuki.

 _¿Entonces qué era?_

El peso de la culpa del sufrimiento que ya le habían provocado al monje y a la exterminadora en otros tiempos cayó sobre la consciencia de Kagome. Entonces se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó por el haori, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Necesitamos decirles.

—Oh, no. No lo harán. —Habló débilmente la voz de Yuki emergiendo de la cabaña con un cuchillo bañado en sangre, mientras de fondo podían apreciar los cuerpos sangrantes de Sango y Miroku desplomados en el suelo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Ay, no sé, no sé x.x literal pienso que esta tercer fase me quedó hecha todo un bodrio súper cutre. Tenía una idea más o menos formada en mi cabeza. Quería, ciertamente explicar algunas cosas, pero Yuki manejó todo esto sola, de una manera un tanto _creepy_ y confusa. Encima, la escritura de esta fase fue súper rápida, así fue dándose todo en calor. ¿Está confuso? Creo que esta vez utilicé menos cambios de escena que en las primeras dos fases x.x

Encima, debo aclarar que no habrá un capítulo más. A mi forma de ver, creo que quedó claro que esta historia de miedo empezó con algo bueno, pero no estaba destinada a un final feliz. ¿Habrán muerto Sango y Miroku? ¿Qué pasará con Yuki, Inuyasha y kagome? Eso me gustaría dejarlo a reflexión de ustedes.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Cómo quedó? ¿Se entiende todo? ¿Da miedo? (creo que esto ya no da miedo xD) ¿Qué opinan de la secuencia, la estructura, de todo en general? Esta tercera parte (las terceras partes casi siempre apestan x.x) me tiene más nerviosa que las primeras dos por obvias razones ya explicadas aquí, así que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí X3

Y bueno, quería aprovechar también esta fase para darle algo de explicación a la maldad de todo este fic, aunque... debo decir que la dejé algo escueta, porque qué chiste contarles todo el cuento, ¿no? :B Es cuestión de que ustedes también se imaginen la otra mitad del cuento :P aunque no tanto, al final, creo que sí se entiende que es un _algo_ vengativo contra el abuelito de Miroku que se colgó de las niñas x3

BTW! Antes de que me olvide. Sí, me inspiré en otras series de corte folclórico para traer a ustedes el término de Ayakashi. En el sentido estricto, se refiere a todas aquellas criaturas o apariciones que sólo pueden ser vistas por personas con grandes poderes espirituales (como Kagome, Kikyou o Miyatsu, en el caso de nuestro fic :3). Asimismo son quienes, cuando tienen un status muy alto, pueden convertirse en deidades de la cosecha, la lluvia, entre otras; y son todavía más comunes que los youkai.

Finalmente, agradezco a todos sus reviews. Para quienes me leen y siguen fics como "Kagura" o "Accidentalmente enamorados" (publicidad descarada, bueno xD), debo decir que esta fase 3 es lo último que escribiré en cuanto fanfics hasta diciembre (sí, reanudo los fics hasta diciembre), ya que todo el mes de Noviembre lo voy a dedicar al NaNoWriMo (y uno que otro pequeño drabble para uno de mis fics de Fairy Tail) y mi compromiso está completamente volcado a llevar a buen término mi proyecto de bodrio, digo, novela.

Y necesito más feels para escribir (el reencuentro Gruvia que acaba de ocurrir parcialmente y la batalla de August vs Jellybean que no quiero que muera ;A;). La actividad de terror se chupó mis neuronas y necesito estar en paz conmigo misma para escribir en noviembre.

Sin más por el momento, espero leerles muy pronto :3

 **Onmi.**


End file.
